1. Field Of the Invention
The invention relates generally to oil filter replacement tools and more particularly to oil filter wrenches and oil filter wrench packaging arrangements.
2. Description of Related Art
Oil filter wrenches are used in routine oil filter changing operations to remove the oil filter from a vehicle after the oil is drained from a engine. While professional automobile maintenance and service shops provide oil change services for many automobiles, many individuals still prefer to change the oil in their automobiles themselves as a part of the vehicles routine maintenance. Such routine engine oil changes, which typically take place every 3000 miles, are probably the most effective part of an engines preventative maintenance program to assure the longevity of the life of an engine.
Conventional automobile oil filters comprise a cylindrical metal container with filters inside for removing dirt, metallic particles and other debris from the oil which circulates through the engine. The cylindrical metal container has a closed dome-shaped end with a plurality of flats circumscribing the end portion of the container. Typical oil filter wrenches may be either the bail style having a handle with a hoop attached at the end of the handle; or a shallow metal cup style which has a plurality or flats that cooperate with the flats on the top portion of the oil filter during the filters removal. Oil filters and oil filter wrenches are sold in automotive supply stores which sell a variety of automobile tools, supplies, replacement parts and other items. Many of such items are sold in peg board fashion or point of purchase displays wherein the item to be sold is contained in a blister package and hung on hooks or metal hangers for the consumer to pick and choose directly himself. Such blister packaging arrangements include a sheet of plastic which is vacuum formed then heat sealed on to the cardboard backing with the wrench disposed therebetween.
Today there are about thirteen different sizes of oil filters requiring thirteen corresponding sizes of metal cup style oil filter wrenches. These oil filter wrenches as noted above are typically displayed in a store for the consumer to choose the correct oil filter wrench for his vehicles oil filter. In many cases, the consumer is unsure which oil filter wrench matches his oil filter. Instead of guessing and buying a wrench that he is unsure of that meets his needs, the consumer may open or otherwise destroy a selected wrench package in order to compare the wrench size against his filter. Otherwise, without testing the oil filter wrench before its purchase, the consumer may have to return to the store after going home and discovering he has purchased an inappropriate filter wrench. Opened filter wrench packages with their oil filter wrenches that are tried at the store and don't fit the consumer's particular oil filter are discarded, leaving the product open on a shelf or on the floor. The automotive store owner may end up with a number of opened packages in his store that must be dealt with, which is very inconvenient.
An oil filter wrench and oil filter packaging arrangement that mitigates or avoids the aforementioned disadvantages would be highly desirable and provide an advancement in the art.